


Two by Two

by sassafrazGecko



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Ducks, delladuck, donaldduck - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, emodonald, teenDonald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrazGecko/pseuds/sassafrazGecko
Summary: Scrooge takes care of his niece and nephew (Donald and Della)for the summer.(Donald and Dellas story)
Relationships: Donald and Della (Siblings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lucky

______________________________

"Come on Donald at this rate we'll never be able to destroy the alien zombies from invading earth!"Della yelled.

"I can't run as fast as you Della, you know that!"He tried his hardest to catch up with Della but he couldn't.

"Come on!"She groaned "You're the slowest duck in the world, the alien zombies would've eaten you by now"Della climbed up the tree that they called 'The tree of total damnation' and waited 'Not-very-patiently for her brother".

Donald screamed.

"What?!"

"There's something in the bushes"He said worried.

Curiouser and curiouser, Della jumped off the tree and landed hard on the ground, "Lemme see lemme see!"

She caught up with Donald and sure enough they heard something moving around in the bushes

"W-Well it might just be the wind"Donald said fixing his sailor hat.

"I don't think so"Della said.

"W-well what do you think we should do?"He asked.

"Well there's only one way to settle this"She said "You're the brother and your life has less meaning so you get to find out what it is!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it!"She said.

Donald sighed, he looked behind the bushes to see what was hiding then a back cat jumped out, scratching his face. "AHHH!"

Della gasped "A kitty!"

Hortense opened the backdoor to find both twins covered in dirt, Donald had scratches on his face and Della was holding a kitten.

"Can we keep her?"Della begged.

"Della look at your dress, it's filthy!"She scolded, "You need to be more careful."

"Yes ma"She said.

"Donald you're not supposed to be playing in the bushes and you know it."

Donald wasn't a expert when it came to his mother, he didn't understand how dangerous she was or why, "Ma I-"he said more but Hortense wasn't hearing it.

"What did I tell you? Nobody understands you when you talk like that! You need to speak clearly!"She scolded loudly "Something tells me it's better when you don't talk at all"She mumbled, "We need to work on that".

"Yes ma"He sighed.

"Ma?"Della asked holding up the cat.

"Get inside, you can keep the cat as long as you take care of her. But she will be a outside cat understood?"

"Ok"Della said setting the cat next to the tree "I'll be back lucky."

"You named it lucky?"Donald whispers.

"Well sure, she's a black cat, her name will help her have good luck instead of bad luck."

"That's not how luck works"Donald said, "Trust me, I'm the expert."


	2. News

"Della, Donald!"Hortense called after hanging up the phone.

She heard the kids kids as they ran downstairs excitedly.

Della shouted at her brother, "See? I told you, I told you he'd be back!"

Hortense sighed, by the time they reached her downstairs Della panted, "Dad? Is dad coming back?"

Hortense shook her head, a few months ago, her horrid dead-beat husband was on the run from the police, she didn't have the heart to tell the kids why their father left so she just told them he was "lost".

"No, darling, your father isn't home."

Della and Donald's heads dropped as they pouted.

"But I'm going to help find him"She says.

"We can help!"Della shouted.

"Lower your voice Dumbella."

"Yes, ma'am"She settled.

Hortense patted her daughters head gently before continuing, "Now listen kids, I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to find him. I need you to stay safe and out of the way so-"

Della an Donald looked both scared and confused.

"You're going to be staying at your Uncle Scrooge house for the summer".

Della looked confused, "Who's Uncle Scrooge?"

Donald sighed, obviously he remembered Scrooge.

"The rich one with the big house"Hortense answered.

"You mean the mean one?!"She asked, "Oh no!"

"Listen kids, this isn't a bad thing at all! This is a good thing. You'll go on so many fabulous adventures with him. It'll be fun."

Donald did his best to look as vague as possible, "So you're leaving us too?"He asked.

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck, you watch your tone when talking to me young man!"She yelled.

Donald just looked away without an apology or an argument, just silence.

He's been acting up since his father left, Hortense wasn't sure what to do.

"Listen, I'm only leaving so I can get your father, I'm not deserting you."

"How long?"Della asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm dropping you off tomorrow."

They simply looked at her, Della with sadness and Donald with anger.

"Go upstairs and pack"She ordered.

They did as she asked without question despite having so many, but then young Della turned around to her mother.

"Can I bring lucky?"Della asked.

"Sure, you can"Hortense said with a force smile, "Just make sure you bring her bowl and everything else she may need.

"Okay, Mama."

Authors note: Short chapter, just like the first one. I have a feeling this is just a collection of short chapters that I'll try updating more regularly. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hortense drove them to Mcduck mansion. Donald looked out the window, wishing they'd never reach their destination, but wasn't eager to stay in the hot car with his mother either, his wonderful mother who's abandoning him just like his father did. He looked to Della who was in absolute denial about the whole thing.

"When dad comes back, I'll have to make him a welcome home card."

"Haven't you already made him one?"Hortense asked.

"Yes, but I want to make him another one, just in case"She smiled happily, "What do you think Donald?"

He nodded, obviously ignoring her. Why did he have to have a sister?

When they arrived, Scrooge walked outside with the face of disgust or anger or Both."Hortense you can't be serious about this hair brain idea"Scrooge said.

"Scrooge you have to..."Hortense said trying to reason with His brother.

"I don't have to do anything!"He yelled.

"They have nowhere else to go!"She yelled.

Scrooge stopped for a second to think it over, five months of loud mouth youngens running around the mansion and ruining everything, but they are family, This was for His sister, but He doesn't even know what to do with Kids. "Ugh fine"He groaned.

Hortense smiled and let the kids out of the car "Donald, Della meet your Uncle Scrooge mcduck, You be good mind your Uncle and don't get into trouble"She said.

Dellas eyes widened, The mansion looked like a castle and it was absolutely beautiful. This meant meant new opportunity. This meant Adventure! She already ran inside and explored "Come on Donald!"She shouted.

Donald stayed by His Mother, He didn't realize until right now but, he didn't want Her to leave.

"Well I think Della is excited"Hortense laughed, "Donald, honey? You ok?"

Donald looked away without saying a word.

"Donald?"

Donald looked at her then walked away from her, he promised himself that if she didn't come back, he'd never forgive her.

"Della, say goodbye to me!"Hortense yelled, Della ran up to her in full speed and hugged her.

Hortense rolled her eyes but allowed this tomboy behavior just this once, "Donald?"

"I'll hug you when you get back"He said in a completely disgraceful attitude.

Hortense thought of saying something but thought it best to let him be. "Goodbye Scrooge, ill send letters when I can"She says looking at Donald who just looked away. "Bye kids, love you!"

"Love you too!"Della shouted and waved as Hortense drove away.

Donald sighed as Scrooge placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't ya worry lad"Scrooge said, "She'll be back before ya know it".


End file.
